minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
"The missing feature"
= This creepy pasta is completely fictitious. Any resemblance to events or people, living or dead, are purely coincidental. = November 20th, 2011. I was roaming in the Minecraft.net website, looking for some interesting info about the game. I never heard off or played this Mine-craft game, which was really famous at the time. I started scrolling the page up and down, curious to know if what my friends said is true in fact. Then, I found that the game updated a few minutes ago, and I felt lucky to be the first to check the features. I opened the link to the update list, but I got shocked because it was blank. I scrolled down the page again, I reached the bottom, but there were no new features. I tried to refresh the page, but it four-zero-four-ed. I tried again and again to refresh.. until that tab crashed. I came to the site later, thinking that the only way I could discover what was behind that update was by buying the game and playing it. I got the brand new "Magic Launcher" created and added, so I knew there really was some stuff added in. But the launchers news page was also empty. Something was smelling fishy and I didn't like it very much. I after created an account, did all the stuff I had to, and finally entered the game. I created a world on survival mod.. and started the fun. It was better than I thought. You could create, loot, harvest and dig. it was cool. Until the stuff happened. They added beds in the game, I was surprised because I couldn't read the news list. I made it with the traditional recipe: 3X wood, 3X wool. It took me a while to learn. I got scared in the part of getting wool, when I found a sheep and killed it, it did a really loud broken scream, and I jumped back in fear. I ignored that because the night was coming, and I got to sleep in my really cool shiny-red bed. My character just lay down on it and the screen got darker. I thought "Maybe the time goes normally while you sleep then," since the screen was still dark and wasn't daytime yet. I just stood sitting down, watching my Character sleep. Stuff got weirder. I just let the game run while I was doing other things. I started a Facebook chat with my friend that told me about the game, and we started talking about the things that occurred in my Computer. He said, "Maybe it's just your internet...and sheep noises may be buggy sometimes." He mentioned a lot of stuff that could be the reason for all this. I didn't believe him. We joined a private server with some other friends, making me quit my singleplayer game. They thought me things so I had a better experience. They went offline, and I came back to my game, anxious to test all these neat things. My character was still sleeping, in the middle of a weird room, it wasn't my shelter. I tried waking up my character, but it didn't respond. I could just make out a little view of my surroundings. I saw something like a blue-shirted man, with a grim look on his face and albino eyes. With his presence I heard a static with a gibberish, this is what I understood: ########### YOU ######## ARE ##################THE##############NEXT################### #######################ONE########### And in the game chat something, some kind of language, maybe Swedish, appeared: spelar inte My game crashed; all my saves and files got deleted, and the Minecraft.net site would not load. I attempted to reopen the site, and this is what the news showed: I never touched Minecraft again. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta